Por ella
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Por que era lo que mas queria, porque todo lo que hacia lo hacia por ella, en ese dia queria demostrarlo en cada detalle, buscando el detalle perfecto que expresara lo que ella significaba para él


POR ELLA

Por: Marin Silivant

**Fanfom**: Oh mi Diosa

**Claim**: Keichi/Belldandy

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son pertenecientes a Fujichima Kosuke, y la historia esta dedicada esencialmente para hacer sentir especial a la mujer en el día internacional de la Mujer (8 de Marzo).

Felicidades mujer!!!

"La mujer salió de la costilla del hombre, no de los pies para ser pisoteada, ni de la cabeza para ser superior. Sino del lado para ser igual, debajo del brazo para ser protegida, y al lado del corazón para ser amada"

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Keichi había comenzado su día de la peor manera, su motocicleta se había descompuesto a mitad del camino, la lluvia había causado que la tierra se volviera lodosa lo cual complico que la trasladara, sus compañeros del taller le esperaban para encargarle el arreglo de los pendientes ya que se irían a una convención. Había piezas faltantes que debía comprar pero el clima continuaba amartillando su suerte con la lluvia.

Para media tarde se encontraba indeciso en la tienda sin estar muy seguro de lo que tenía que comprar para cierto auto, tenia que consultar con su superior.

- No puede ser – expreso al mirar su teléfono móvil sin batería

Tuvo que regresar derrotado al taller para cerciorarse de las especificaciones. Mientras caminaba por cuarta vez en la lluvia no podía evitar pensar en porque esas cosas siempre le pasaban a él.

Desde que tenia conciencia siempre había tenido esa suerte, era de esas personas buenas que nacían con mala estrella, bueno, eso decía su hermana. Pero él sabia que todo en su vida no había sido tanta desgracia, un día sus buenas acciones fueron compensadas con la llegada de una maravillosa mujer.

Siempre que se sentía triste o desdichado la recordaba, para ella él era el hombre más maravilloso de todo el mundo, siempre lo recibía con esa dulce sonrisa y nunca dejaba de darle ánimos o sorprenderse y emocionarse con sus logros.

Definitivamente estaba completamente de seguro de que si para tener esa única dicha debía sufrir innumerables desventuras él estaba de acuerdo.

Terminó con las compras necesarias y regreso al taller, trabajo con un poco más de animo tras haber pensado en ella, no podía llegar a casa derrotado por haber tenido un mal día, no soportaría ver dibujado en su hermoso rostro la preocupación, no se permitía hacer eso.

Ella era todo en su vida, su razón y su motivación para seguir, para ser mejor, solo para ella, solo por ella, por su diosa…

Por que realmente era una diosa, una benévola diosa que le había concedido el deseo de estar junto a él. Su desdicha había sido premiada con el deseo de una diosa, y sin saber realmente lo que hacia la pidió a ella.

Las consecuencias de su deseo fueron adversas, pero al final la felicidad entre ellos se había impuesto. Belldandy se había quedado junto a él más que por obligación, porque ella también lo deseaba.

¿Cómo rendirse a la derrota y a la desgracia con tan semejante dicha?

Jamás se rendiría, ella nunca lo hacia y por lo tanto él tampoco. Belldandy lo apoyaba, lo ayudaba y mucha más importante, lo amaba…

Todos los pensamientos sobre ella le motivaron a apurar sus labores, tenía muchas ganas de verla… de abrazarla… de ver su maravillosa sonrisa y sus amorosos ojos…

Con pensamientos más agradables el día se pasó rápido, al término de la tarde ya había concluido con todos los pendientes e incluso le había sobrado tiempo para arreglar un poco el local, se sintió satisfecho con su propio esfuerzo.

Miró la hora, aun no era muy tarde, las tiendas estaban abiertas todavía, quizá Belldandy requería algo para la casa, así que decidió consultarla.

- Oh, lo olvidé – se dijo al observar su celular - ¿Dónde estará el cargador?

Revolvió un poco uno de los cajones hasta encontrarlo, lo conecto de inmediato y espero hasta que prendiera por completo antes de intentar marcar, se sorprendió un poco al notar la aparición de una nota de recordatorio. En la pantalla prendían y apagaban las luces al compás de una alarma, un mensaje con letras grandes aparecía enmarcado de campanas de exclamación:

"ANIVERSARIO, ¡NO LO OLVIDES! ANIVERSARIO"

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – expresó con preocupación - ¡Lo olvidé!

Al terminarse su batería el mensaje no pudo avisarle antes, había planeado hacer algo especial, llegar temprano, llevarla a cenar, tenerle un bonito presente y hacerla tan dichosa como se sentía él… ¡pero era tarde!

Necesitaba haberlo recordado temprano para hacer alguna reservación, cogió el directorio de teléfono y marcó a los restaurantes que tenía pensado… no había lugar para hoy… Cerró el libro con pesadez después de haber marcado unos veinte números…

- ¡El regalo!- se dijo para darse ánimos en la siguiente sorpresa

Tomó su chaqueta y cerro de inmediato el local, aunque no cenaran fuera, Belldandy siempre tenia preparada una merienda especial, podía arreglarla aun más con velas y música romántica, eso haría más especial el momento… Ahora debía concentrarse en el regalo, quería algo realmente perfecto.

El primer regalo que le entrego fue un anillo, no podía olvidar la dicha que se presento en su rostro, era algo que a él le fascinaba, la humildad y la sencillez de su alma que la hacía sentirse dichosa con los detalles que él tenía con ella.

Keichi llegó a un centro comercial, comenzó a caminarse por los pasillos del lugar observando la mercancía en los aparadores. Belldandy incluso se puso feliz cuando él la llevó en una ocasión a comprar utensilios para la casa, se divirtió mucho aprendiendo a usar los electrodomésticos, pero ese no era un regalo para un aniversario… debía ser algo especial para ella, para que lo disfrutara, no para que se ocupara en la casa…

En una de las islas del centro vio un vendedor de globos, imagino la expresión de Belldandy recordando un día que encontraron a un niño con uno de ellos, ella los encontró adorables, ese seria un buen detalle. Se acerco analizando cada uno de ellos, algunos con frases de aliento, de felicitación o de amor… pero no veía alguno que le gustara lo suficiente. Su atención se centro al ver uno en forma de corazón que tenía el diseño de una tierna vaquita mostrando una frase, "Hay algo muy especial que te quiero compartir…", se extraño al no ver la conclusión pero noto que el globo tenia una especie de ventanita que hacía se pudiera ver hacia dentro… "mi corazón" decía presentando la misma vaquita abrazando un corazón.

Lo compro sin dudarlo, expresaba exactamente lo que le quería decir, que su corazón le pertenecía desde ese día tan especial que conmemoraba… Siguió caminando con su globo en mano, necesitaba algo más… ¡flores!, claro, las flores no podían faltar, flores que adornaran su delicada belleza.

En la florería encontró montones de arreglos, grandes, pequeños, de rosas, de tulipanes, alcatraces, anturios, rojos, blancos, rosas, amarillos, cada uno con su característico aroma… Ninguno era suficientemente hermoso para ella… Belldandy no era mujer que le gustara lo ostentoso así que desecho enseguida los arreglos así, ella gustaba de la sencillez, de lo especial que es cada ser vivo en la tierra, incluyendo las flores. Decía que cada una tenía una personalidad, necesitaba una que expresara la pureza y la devoción de su amor hacia ella…

Rosas, las flores más clásicas para expresar amor, pero había una variedad de arreglos con ellas y de colores… pero supo con elegir cuando la vio, era una sola rosa color rosa suave, entre florcillas blancas que conocía como "nube" y otras de colores que no sabia sus nombres, pero la esencia ahí estaba, una flor delicada y sutil que expresaba lo especial que era sin ser ostentosa, tal como su bella Belldandy.

Tenía un globo, especial para su inocencia, tenía una flor, que enmarcaba su sencillez y belleza… quería otro presente más ¿Qué más podría regalarle que fuera especial?

Camino frente a las boutiques mirando a través de los aparadores, vestidos, zapatos, bolsas, accesorios… no, quizá para otra ocasión, pero en esta, esas cosas no eran especiales para enmarcar lo que significaba Belldandy en su vida.

La joyería en este caso tampoco le convencían, había muchas cosas bonitas, anillos, pulseras, cadenas, dijes, gargantillas… piedras preciosas, que podrían reflejar lo especial y valiosa que era… pero no le convencía del todo… ese día se cumplía un año del evento más maravilloso de su vida… necesitaba algo aun más especial y significativo.

De inmediato el lugar lo llamó… una casa de antigüedades… eso era…

Ahí tenia que encontrar algo que reflejará lo que sentía por Belldandy, ella era especial… no había nada igual, era delicada y frágil, era realmente valiosa pero solo para el tenía un valor incalculable y significativo, e incluso era algo incomprensible para los demás su relación… todas esas características sintió las cumplía lo que encontró…

Antes de irse del centro comercial compro también algunos chocolates como reflejo de la dulzura que ponía en su vida… así es, cada regalo tenía un significado especial y un reflejo de lo conmemorativo que era ese día.

La lluvia parecía al fin se había apiadado de él, el camino a casa estaba despejado y la noche apenas enfriaba, sería una noche muy especial…

A pocos metros de entrar a la casa se sintió nervioso… muy nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez, incluso un poco indigno y atrevido de hacer lo que hacia… ella era demasiado para él, tenerla era una dicha demasiado grande para lo que él era…

¡Pero no!… se repetía al sentirse demasiado afortunado…

- Ella me eligió – se daba ánimos – Ella me quiere y no me puedo rebajar ni deshonrar su amor con inseguridades, ella se merece el mundo y lucharé por dárselo

Caminó con más seguridad y decisión, atravesó la entrada de la propiedad para cruzar el jardín, también estaba lodoso pero no impediría que apresurara el paso para ver a su diosa…

Sin poder evitarlo resbalo por el lodo y al tratar de equilibrarse patinó sobre la tierra revuelta para estrellarse sin poder evitarlo contra uno de los árboles del lugar… su cabeza le punzaba a causa del golpe… se alarmó por lo sucedido…

No pudo evitar soltar el globo por reflejo… lo busco de inmediato y lo vio atorado en el árbol… un poco de suerte…

Dejó las demás cosas en el suelo para trepar por el globo, apenas logró sujetar el cordón cuando su zapato resbalo y cayo al suelo… el ruido alertó a Belldandy dentro de la casa que se asomo enseguida

- Keichi – exclamo al verlo y se acercó a él con preocupación - ¿Estás bien?

Debido al dolor del golpe apenas logro levantarse, con frustración observo el hilo en su mano que ya no era halado por el globo con helio, ahora el globo era un pedazo de plástico sin gas en el suelo…

- No – dijo con pena…

Intento sacudirse para reincorporarse y notó que tenía algo pegajoso en el pantalón… eran los chocolates…

- ¡No! – dijo con más frustración sintiéndose avergonzado

- Keichi – volvió a llamar ella sin entender la situación…

- Esta noche debió haber sido muy especial… y tenía que arruinarlo todo…

Belldandy miró con aflicción el dolor de Keichi, se veía muy dolido y ella no sabia que decir para reconfortarlo… observo el lugar del accidente y le llamo su atención…

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto recogiendo las flores

- Son para ti – dijo apenas con alegría al ver que estaban sanas y salvas.

- Oh, Keichi, son hermosas – dijo ella mientras las tomaba con cariño, como si fueran demasiado delicadas

Keichi sonrió ante la escena, ella se veía feliz y alagada, haló el hijo para tomar lo que era un globo, Belldandy miró atenta como el soplaba el globo e identificaba el agujero en él para cubrirlo con cinta adhesiva que siempre llevaba, sonrió maravillada al verlo en su forma original y poder así leer el mensaje.

Los ánimos volvían de nuevo a él al mirar que ella estaba cada vez más alagada, casi olvidándolo tomo la ultima bolsa que llevaba, rezando porque su contenido estuviera intacto, para su alivio así era… saco su contenido y extendió su mano para presentarlo…

Era una caja musical que al abrirla dejaba salir su delicada melodía, una melodía que la invadió de tranquilidad y paz…

- Feliz aniversario – dijo él, Belldandy se mostró un poco confundida, así que el continuo con completa felicidad – Hoy se cumple un año de que entraste a mi vida, cada uno de estos regalos tenia la misión de expresar y reflejar lo que significas para mi… eres mi tesoro más grande en esta vida y a través de estos detalles quiero expresarlo.

Belldandy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, la emoción que sentía por dentro la hacía explotar y debía salir, de inmediato se lanzó para abrazarlo fuertemente sin importarle lo mojado o sucio que estaba, estaba completamente dichosa…

- Gracias por estar conmigo – le dijo él al oído – Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener una mujer como tú a mi lado

- Oh, Keichi, yo también soy dichosa de tenerte – dijo sin poder soltarlo de la emoción.

No había manera más perfecta de expresarlo, y solamente por eso se atrevían a soltarse, por dedicarse un beso que enmarcara la felicidad de ese momento.


End file.
